


Snuggly; Sleepy; Cuddly

by Widow_Spyder



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Angst, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: It shouldn’t be a surprise anymore.With it being the dead of winter, with no alarms and in newly heated huts, it shouldn’t surprise Senku that getting up in the morning could be so difficult. And now, with his new bedmate, extracting himself from the warm cocoon they made for themselves every morning was exceedingly harder.For the Prompt:If you're still doing sengen requests!!: I imagine Gen is extra cuddly and clingy when he's tired, and one morning it's especially hard for Senku to get Gen to let go of him and get out of bed because god damn it they have work to do but Gen is not making this easy(bonus if Senku receives lots of sleepy kisses from Gen)
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 273





	Snuggly; Sleepy; Cuddly

It shouldn’t be a surprise anymore. 

With it being the dead of winter, with no alarms and in newly heated huts, it shouldn’t surprise Senku that getting up in the morning could be so difficult. And now, with his new bedmate, extracting himself from the warm cocoon they made for themselves every morning was exceedingly harder. His only motivator was the work they needed to do on the Perseus so they could stay on schedule and sail out sometime within the next year. 

The problem is convincing Gen of that. Gen, who is not a morning person, especially during the winter when it’s nice and warm and ‘snuggly’ as he put it. 

Which is why it doesn’t surprise him how Gen has somehow managed to completely wrap himself around his body like an octopus during the night. Had Senku been less awake, he would’ve imagined Gen having extra limbs like one of Taiju’s crazy alien drawings from when they were kids. It’s then that the realization comes that Senku can’t move like this, much less get up and start the day. 

“Gen, get up.” Senku moaned as he tried rousing the other. “Gen.” 

“Mm yahuh~” Gen drowsily shifted, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion as one of his hands let him go to rub at his eyes like a child. It was adorable, unfairly so as Senku weirdly felt a little guilty at waking him. “Senku-chan?” Gen peered up through heavy lashes at him. 

“Your bony limbs won’t let go of me,” Senku said, moving one of his legs to lightly kick at Gen’s shin, making him grunt. 

“So?”

“So, it’s time to get up. Move.” Senku tried to flip over only to get caught fast and only making it onto his back. 

Gen snuggled his face into Senku’s neck, his warm breath lightly ghosting under Senku’s ear as he whispered, “Nah.”

Senku deflated a bit, grinning despite his loss to Gen’s persistence. They could probably stay a few more minutes in bed, but then they _had_ to get up. So Senku let himself relax as he lazily blinked at the ceiling, listening to the sound of the snow outside blowing slightly in the breeze. It’s only when Gen starts lazily mouthing at his neck, alternating between little kitten licks or quick pecks all over his skin that Senku re-doubles his efforts to get them up. If this continued, they wouldn’t be getting up until dinner time, and he really did have work to get to. 

“Gen, come on,” Senku said, trying not to shiver as Gen’s hand ghosted under his shirt and held him down. 

“No, stay.” Gen playfully whined as he nipped at Senku’s ear, a sensitive spot on the scientist they had found out. It worked seemingly well as Senku slowed his efforts to push Gen off. The warmth and comfort of their cocoon was getting to him, doubled against Gen’s persistence, and now his affections, Senku was losing easily. 

“You can stay then, but I have to get up.” Senku tried to compromise, only to get a shake of the head. 

“Chrome and the others can handle themselves for a few hours,” Gen assured. 

Senku sighed but relaxed further into their blankets. “And if they come here searching for us?”

“Suddenly shy, are you Senku-chan?” Gen teased, rubbing his head against Senku’s shoulder like a cat marking its territory. “Don’t want to be seen like this, do you?”

“I- I never said that.” Senku ground out in a whisper as a red hue tinted his cheeks. 

Gen chuckled. “Then go back to sleep.”

“But-”

“Sleep.” Gen hummed, as he closed his eyes and settled against him, falling asleep rather quickly. The lull of his breathing and the heat he was radiating wasn’t helping Senku’s case to stay awake and get up. His body felt heavy like lead, and it was no surprise that he found himself drifting along with Gen. Even pinching himself wasn’t doing the trick, and Senku internally cursed at letting Gen convince him to invest in softer blankets from Yuzuriha for their bed. The comfort they brought was the final straw that had Senku turning over onto his side and wrapping Gen in his own arms, reveling in the little purr he got for the gesture as he let himself be led back into dreamland, still grumbling even as his eyes droop closed for a final time.

——————

Waking up again feels like it takes even longer than the first time as every sluggish pull towards consciousness is equally met with a harsh push back to sleep. It’s so _warm,_ a complete contrast to the outside cold. It makes Senku really question for the first time since he’s woken up in the stone world if he should take a day off and spend the rest of it, snuggled up and comfortable in bed with Gen.

His mind flits between the pros and cons, sluggish still from sleep, and continuously blanking out as his body tries to go back to blissful peace. He’s almost completely drifted when he hears his stomach rumble loudly and clearly. It’s only then does Senku feel the familiar ache of emptiness that comes from hunger that he realizes it’s already noon, and they haven’t eaten anything. It’s the ice-breaker that snaps him awake fully and reminds him that while this nice day in lasted a while, it can’t last all day. 

“Gen,” Senku grumbled, pushing the lump of blankets next to him, dismayed to find Gen was still wrapped around his waist. Just like earlier in the morning, Gen’s face scrunched rather cutely as he was woken up, punctuated by the tiny groan and pout a few seconds later. 

Gen’s eyes slid open, partly revealing sleep gazed irises that blinked rapidly in his direction. “Mhm?” 

Senku resisted the urge to chuckle at the display as he cleared his throat and shuffled into a sitting position. “I’m hungry. Let’s get up and eat something.”

“But it’s so warm and cozy.” Gen drawled, tightening his hold around Senku’s waist and further slinging a leg over his hips. It was times like these that Gen could become weirdly flexible, but when it was time to do heavy lifting at work, it was all ‘old-man, can’t walk,’ routine. “Can’t we stay a little longer, Senku-chan?”

Senku shifted again, trying to dislodge Gen’s iron grip on him as he shook his head. “It’s noon already, we’ve been in bed almost all day.”

“So, let’s set a record and stay here for the whole of the day.” Gen purred as he shifted further under the blankets to keep in the warmth. 

Senku thwarted his efforts as he pulled the blanket off completely. “No, get up, I have work to do.” 

“Nuhuh,” Gen whined. 

“Gen. Up!” Senku growled, shoving Gen’s shoulders only for Gen to suddenly fly up and tackle Senku to the floor. “Agh!” Senku groaned as Gen let his full weight settle on top of him. There wasn’t an inch of space where they weren’t connected. 

“I win.” Gen beamed, _the little bastard._

Senku shook his head. “Not for long, you cheater.” 

“Empty words and empty threats, Senku-chan.” Gen chuckled before he closed his eyes and gave Senku a quick peck on his forehead. “Now, sleep time.”

Senku huffed. Unlike last time, he wasn’t about to fall back asleep and lose to Gen’s wishes again. They had to get up, if not for work, then for food. However, their new position didn’t give Senku much elbow room, and try as he might, pushing Gen off now would be futile. The mentalist was just too crafty. 

It took a long few minutes of thinking before Senku finally landed upon an idea of how he could get Gen to let go of him. Convincing him wouldn’t work, pushing him off wouldn’t work, staying there wouldn’t work. No, his last option was his only option. He was confident it would work, though. Granted, he probably should’ve resorted to this in the beginning, but here they were anyway. 

“Last chance, mentalist,” Senku warned, placing his hands on the sides of Gen’s stomach. When he only got a sleepy hum in response, Senku took that as his cue and dug his fingers in, immediately causing a harsh spasm and then barking laughter from the body above him. If Gen was asleep before, he definitely wasn’t anymore as he struggled to get out of Senku’s grip, while laughing so hard he nearly snorted a few times. 

“Nooo, Senku-chan!” Gen yelled, between fits of giggles as Senku scribbled his fingers up to his ribs. He couldn’t say much after that. 

It gave Senku the perfect leeway to switch their positions as Gen became putty in his hands. Now Gen was pinned under him, and Senku was free from the grabby hands that were still trying to push him away. He continued anyway until Gen’s laughter went airy and silent, and tears started poking out from his eyelashes that he stopped. 

“Time to get up,” Senku said, patting Gen’s shoulder as he stood up and got ready for the day. 

“Cruel.” Gen panted, still twitching in the aftershocks. Sweat was dotted on his forehead, and his cheeks were bright red, yet he was smiling at Senku like he was everything he’d ever wanted. “And evil, absolutely diabolical.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Senku smiled fondly, waving his hand dismissively as Gen, too, got up and started to change clothes. Senku waited until Gen was shuffling into his boots before sticking out his hand for Gen to take, a smirk on his face and a warmth emanating from his chest. “Come on, stupid mentalist, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again! A little later in the day my time but still on time all the same! Thank you so much to ney-ko on Tumblr for this request! You know I had to add that bonus ;) Thank you for your patience! I hope it's alright!
> 
> Next fic will be posted on **9/24/2020** So stay tuned!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
